Find the Missing Pieces
by mourneroffictionaldeaths
Summary: Two worlds collide. One broken, bruised young man. One young woman with an unknown problem. Both with words and questions in their heads they can't unravel. "Find the missing pieces" they were told. Instead, they find each other. But of course, in stories like these things are never as they seem... I don't know what genre this is... Sci-Fi? Romance? Fantasy? Just read it!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back with a new story! This doesn't mean I'm giving up on 'The girl in the woods' (my other story) I just had this idea pop into my head. I was inspired after reading a whole bunch of writing prompts that all sort of merged into one. I hope you guys enjoy! I'm not sure how long this will end up being, I guess we'll see. Read on! :)**

Katniss Everdeen clicked off the TV and chucked the remote to the other side of the couch with a sigh. Nothing was on. Nothing was there to distract her from this hollow pit of emptiness that consumed her day in and day out.

Gale was there of course, but he was at work half the time and even he couldn't solve what Katniss was feeling. She thought it was the death of her sister, but everyone told her that it wasn't. 'That happened years ago,' they said. 'You should be over it' they said. _Yes, but I'm not._ She felt like screaming. Some days were like pits of darkness that she couldn't get out of, and other days she felt completely fine, perfectly happy with her life. Her life was perfect, she should be happy.

But she wasn't. And she couldn't explain why.

She lived in a perfect, well-kept home in New York City, she was engaged to be married to a handsome, hardworking man she thought she loved, and she had a great job. But she couldn't shake the feeling that _something_ was missing, out of place. Wrong. What was the point of her life?

Katniss shook her head to clear her thoughts and hopped off the couch. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and took a deep breath. No, she couldn't be thinking about these things. She grabbed her empty coffee mug and moved into the kitchen. She rinsed her cup and put in in the dishwasher, keeping her mind only on the task she was doing. Methodical, meaningless movements were easy enough. She could clean, but her home was already spotless from the time she had already spent doing so.

She paced, she tried singing, she turned on the TV again. But nothing she tried today could stop her mind from wondering back to dark places. About why she felt so... _empty._ She grabbed her phone, 3 unread messages from Gale. He knew she was having one of her days. She stared at her home screen, a picture of her and Gale.

Gale. Tall, dark and handsome, brooding Gale. They had met in their Junior year of high school and had become best friends. A year later on their graduation day, he asked her to be his girlfriend. They'd been together ever since. After Katniss's life came crashing down following the accident that killed her parents and sister, he was there for her, she ran to him, but there was a part of her that never completely healed and got over the deaths of her family. A dark part of her that on days like this, crawled out to eat at her. Gale didn't understand this part of Katniss, but he tried. Eventually though after he finally understood that he couldn't help her, he would leave her alone and check on her every hour or so to make sure she was still okay.

She read the messages, typed a quick reply and set the phone down again. She looked down at her hand, where her engagement ring rested on her slender fourth finger; A simple white gold band with one small silver stone. It looked beautiful, yet Katniss, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't deny that it looked very out of place.

Her mind kept wondering, why did she feel as if she were missing pieces? Why did she feel as if she was still missing something, even though to most people her life seemed complete? She didn't have the answers to these questions that made her feel so uneasy. She knew she would never find the answers, and she tried dismissing them from her head, but they kept popping back in to wrestle her mind.

Fed up, Katniss grabbed her jacket, pulled on her boots and marched outside to her car. The frosty, late November air nipped at her cheeks and made her nose run. When she reached her car she hopped in and turned the heater on full blast. Maybe going for a drive would help settle her thoughts.  
She drove, not knowing where she was going. She looked at Christmas lights, she saw typical city things.  
But still, her mind would not stop turning over and over. Exhausted of this mental battle, she missed the red light, she didn't see the other car coming straight towards her, she didn't slam on her breaks.

Lights flashed, and glass shattered as the two cars rammed into each other. Two worlds collided.  
Hazy and badly injured, four words registered in her mind before everything in Katniss Everdeen's world went black.

 _Find the missing pieces._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! New chapter! This is all Gale's POV, so you get a good glimpse of this before we delve into the fantasy(ish?) part of the story. Sorry, it's so short, this is sort of a filler chapter. Read on!:)**

Gale Hawthorne ran his hand through his dark hair and sighed again. He grabbed his phone to check again. Still no reply from Katniss. He had sent the messages hours ago.

She was having another one of her days. Days that he couldn't help her through; he didn't understand what was going on in her head. So he left her alone because he couldn't do anything for her. He knew she would work through it eventually.  
But he still sent messages to check on her occasionally. But she hadn't answered his last five, or his calls. He was beginning to worry. He got up from his chair and paced. A feeling of uneasiness was beginning to settle over him. Something was wrong.

He grabbed his coat and walked out of the office, he didn't even bother to tell anyone where he was going. He wasn't supposed to leave for another few hours, but he had to check on his fiancée, who he never worried about. For Gale to be worried about Katniss, something had to be wrong.

After a quick drive, he reached their home. Katniss's car wasn't in the driveway. His feeling of unease was steadily increasing. He went through the spotless house, she must have been cleaning again, and found Katniss's phone on the table.  
She had typed out a reply to his messages but forgot to hit send. His calls from an hour ago were missed.

It was 6 PM. Katniss never went anywhere this late, and without her phone at that.  
He needed to find her. This wasn't like Katniss at all. He got back in his car and drove. He didn't know where she would be, but he was stubborn, and he wouldn't give up until he found her.

Thirty minutes later, he saw a mini cooper run a red light. He saw in slow motion as another car slammed right into it.  
In horror, he realized it was Katniss's car.  
Katniss, the woman he was going to marry was in that car. With a yell, Gale was running toward the chaos yelling for someone to call 911.

kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Gale was sitting beside Katniss's hospital bed. It had been three days since the accident, and she hadn't woke up yet. The doctors said she was in a coma, and that they didn't have high hopes she would come out of it.

Both of the cars in the accident were totaled, but that's where the similarities ended. The owners of the second car suffered nothing compared to Katniss, one had a broken arm, one had a concussion. Katniss had broken ribs, a broken leg, and a fractured skull, along with the coma.

Gale picked up Katniss's hand and studied it. He had their whole life planned out, how could he lose her now? They were supposed to get married, have a few kids, go hunting on the weekends. Now she might never wake up.  
He was exhausted, he hadn't been sleeping, just catching a few minutes here and there. He looked terrible, he had bags under his eyes, his grey eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, and his dark hair was mussed from the number of times he had run his hands through it.  
"Catnip, please, wake up." He stared at her face, willing her beautiful silver eyes to open.

He remembered the first time he saw her. Silver eyes shining with laughter, long dark hair pulled back into a messy side braid... that fierce, protective look in her eyes whenever she felt intimidated, the way she loved her sister. He remembered the day he asked her to be his girlfriend. The warm summer wind, Katniss's graduation dress, (which she complained about all day) his nervousness. Her smile as she said yes. How they'd been together ever since. How he had proposed, her shocked silence, and then that slow spreading grin on her beautiful face. Each memory slowly diminished the slight hope he was holding on to.

He let her hand drop back onto the bed, then he brought his hands to his face and let the tears fall.

 **It would make my day if you left me a review! Constructive criticism? ;)**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hello! So after many reviews from people telling me they were reading this story, I decided to continue. Life has been so crazy for me, so I won't have a chance to update much, but I want to do this for you guys! Btw today is my birthday! Anyways... Read On!:)**

Peeta Mellark woke with a start in a cold sweat. His nightmare had been so vivid. He pushed the covers off of his legs and swung them over the bed. He rubbed his prosthetic leg and squeezed his eyes closed.

He could still see it so clearly; the day he lost everything. It had been a beautiful day at the bakery, lots of customers and good chatter. Until that night. On accident, one of the ovens had been left on. That summer had been the driest one Peeta had ever seen. The bakery caught fire, and only Peeta had survived, but he lost his leg in the fire. His brother Rye had grabbed him and pushed him out the window right before the roof fell in. He lost his home, his family and his leg at only 16. Peeta had suffered from terrible nightmares and PTSD ever since that fateful summer night. It had been 6 years, but he still hadn't recovered. He probably never would.

He decided he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he got out of bed and paced back and forth across the cold, hardwood floor of his room. With the pacing not working to clear his head, he decided to paint. Peeta had picked up painting a few weeks after the accident, his therapist said it might help to get all the images out of his head and to focus on something besides what had happened.

He grabbed an empty canvas and some paints and brushes and set up. The images in his head swirled together; he didn't know what the painting would be tonight. He let his hands do what they wanted as if they had a mind of their own. Slowly, an image appeared on the canvas. It was a painting of a now familiar girl that had frequented Peeta's paintings along with the mysterious words: Find the missing pieces. Peeta didn't know what that was supposed to mean. What pieces? Peeta always found the girl to be very beautiful; long raven colored hair, her olive complexion, but most striking were her eyes, they were a beautiful silver color that seemed to always be filled with an unexplainable sadness, a longing for something. Something Peeta himself felt as if he himself understood on a personal level. Peeta shook his head. Was he going insane? This girl was a figment of his imagination, not some living person who understood him.  
But why did he feel as if she were so real? Where did she come from? Who was she? What were the missing pieces?

A sudden violent shaking takes over Peeta's world. Then everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 5

**A/N Alright. NOW we will get into the fantasy/sci-fi part of the story. Enjoy!**

 _White flashes._

 _Blurry, yet oddly familiar images swirl together._

 _Two worlds collide._

 _Find the missing pieces._

 _A connection, that even they themselves don't understand._

 **Katniss's POV**

Katniss Everdeen jerked upward with a groan. Where was she? She looked around. She was in a small, empty room, and she was lying on the cold, hardwood floor. She pushed herself up and tried to gain some sort of sense of her surroundings. She got up and walked cautiously toward the door she had only just noticed.  
It easily opened, and she found herself in a dark hallway. There was some sort of unreal dream-like sensation about all of this, which made sense because she had no idea what was going on. The last thing she remembered was seeing in slow motion as a car ran a red light and slammed into hers. This must be a dream, she thought to herself. What else could it be?  
She continued down the hall and stopped short when she heard a noise. It sounded like someone walking, but it was an uneven gait.  
 _Good, maybe they'll know what this is.  
_ She kept on, and finally took notice of her surroundings. The hallway was painted a dark green color, and very much resembled a cave, which just added to the oddity of the whole situation. What is this? She was beginning to get frustrated and was still dazed. She shook her head and stuck with her original resolve. It must be a dream.

Then, she saw him. And stopped dead in her tracks. Shock dissolving her.  
Decently tall, blond waves that spilled over his forehead, and those hauntingly familiar and pained blue eyes.  
It was him. The man she created in her head. The one who always tries to keep her sane. But how is he here?  
He's a figment of her imagination.

 **Peeta's POV**

Peeta woke with a pounding in his head. The last thing he remembered was that awful shaking. And then that strange sensation of falling, and now this. He must have fallen asleep while painting. But when he opened his eyes, he wasn't in his studio. He was in a small, utterly undecorated and empty room. Bewildered, He squeezed his eyes closed again, but when he opened them he was still in the strange room.  
He got up and walked across the floor to the slightly ajar door, and pushed it open. He found himself in a strange, cave-like hallway that, again, was empty. What on earth? He strode through the hallway, desperate to find something. Anything.  
What, or rather who, he did find shocked him beyond anything. He saw her long, dark braid; tendrils of hair escaping and framing her face. And then those fierce, yet beautiful smokey eyes.  
It was her.

 **So sorry its so short! But it's late, and I needed to get this up. Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 6

_Grey meets blue._

 _Colors swirl._

 _Two worlds collide._

 _Find the missing pieces. . ._

 **Katniss's POV**  
They stood staring at each other for what seemed an eternity. He seemed just as shocked as Katniss.  
How could this be?  
She took a step forward, so small it didn't really count as a step, but she couldn't stop staring at him. Finally, she broke the silence. "it's you," she breathed. Standing just the tiniest bit closer to him had only confirmed the obvious. He's a real human being. She didn't know what to say or do, so she just stood there and studied him.

This wasn't a dream. That much she knew now.

 **Peeta's POV**  
"It's you," she said. Her voice exactly as he imagined.  
Peeta blinked and registered only then what she had said.  
Was he to her what she was to him? What was she to him anyway? Up until that moment, he thought she was just a figment of his imagination. Clearly, though, since she was here standing in front of him very much a real person, and this wasn't a dream, she had to be more than that. He didn't even know her name. . . .What was happening?

He chose to speak first. "I'm. . " he trailed off, suddenly nervous. "Peeta." He thought about smiling, but it didn't seem like the time for that.  
She looked up from studying his face with a jump; like she was surprised that he had actually said something. Her eyes locked with his. Blue met grey.  
And something happened. For the first time in his life since the accident, Peeta felt something close to contentment, as if he could stare into her eyes for a lifetime and never want to leave as if this were always meant to be. Something clicked into place. He smiled at her.

"I'm Katniss," she said, her nose crinkling from smiling shyly. "Do you know what's going on?" She asked, looking around.  
Peeta shook his head. "No, I just woke up in an empty room. The last thing I remember was painting. . ." He trailed off, remembering it was her he had been painting. A blush rose to his cheeks.

"Me too. The last thing I remember… was crashing my car," she said, laughing quietly.  
Peeta smiled. Then the room lapsed into silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

Peeta cleared his throat and began to move further down the hall, Katniss in his wake.  
"Where are we anyway? Let's look around."

 **I apologize for all these short chapters! THERE WILL BE LONG ONES COMING, I PROMISE!** **Please leave me a review! I'm motivated by reviews so the more of those I get the faster I update;) Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited, I really appreciate it! :)** **Just FYI this description of Peeta is how I personally imagined him, as goes for Katniss too. Love to everyone! Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! :))**


End file.
